


Summer games

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Series: Blizzard AU (Joxter/Snufkin) [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hermaphrodites, Immorality, Incest, M/M, Mumrik are intersex and you can't change my mind, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Talking, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, almost getting caught, casual incest, father-son bonding, very brief appearances of moomin and his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: The Joxter wishes to see Snufkin again after their little get-together in the winter. It's quite uncharacteristic of him that he, who usually goes years without missing people at all, misses his own son enough to actively seek him out.But then, the Joxter rarily ignores his own feelings, even if they are so very confusing.After meeting up with Snufkin, the two turn their casual- yet immoral- relationship into a game of sorts.





	Summer games

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the person who threatened to break my kneecaps. I implore you to try harder next time. (That's a joke, please find something better to do with your life than bothering people online about their taste in fiction.)
> 
> In reality it's dedicated to all the wonderful people who commented on my last fic! You can't imagine how happy each and every one of you made me, I'm still over the moon about it almost 2 weeks later!
> 
> Yes, this is a sequel, but I think it can be read on its own. I'm pretty sure. Anyway.
> 
> Once more, I must thank my lovely friend for beta-ing this. It was riddled with spelling mistakes, I'm so glad I have them!
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not reality, what are you, three??" disclaimer. In other words, Don't Like; Don't read.
> 
> If that's all clear, and you've read the tags, please enjoy this fic!

When the Joxter travelled, he usually never had a destination in mind. He just allowed his feet to wander, taking him to wherever they felt like going. Sometimes that was the sea, with craggy coasts or endless beaches, sometimes the mountains, with high peaks and beautiful valleys between them. Sometimes he even crossed the barrier between theirs and the bigger world, where the humans resided. True, full blooded humans, with all their technologies and weird things that emitted smoke and had flashing lights that left him dizzy and disoriented.

That was neither here or now, though.

No, right now, so very unlike him, Joxter had an _actual_ destination in mind.

Moominvalley.

It had been a good long time since Joxter went there. Oh, not truly long by his standards, as he never went to the same place more than once every few years, but anyone else would say it had been a while.

He had to admit that while he missed Moomin and Moominmaiden- or Moominpapa and Moominmama as they went by nowadays- they weren’t the true reason why he felt like visiting the peaceful valley. Oh, he liked them just fine, and he _was_ excited to see his old friend and his wife again, as well as their son and his friends, but…

A fond smile made its way onto his face.

Snufkin, his _own_ son.

Yes, of course he hadn’t known of Snufkin’s existence until the boy was well into adulthood, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t care. He’d been so very happy the first time they met, enveloping one another in a big hug that was terribly uncharacteristic of both of them. The following few days had been fun, and getting to know his son a little had been very nice, but beyond that, when he started travelling again, he hadn’t expected to see much of Snufkin again. That was fine with the both of them. They were both adults, and they both could live their own lives. He’d been okay with that.

That was before their little… _tryst_ last winter, however.

Yes, being cooped up in a tent with someone and being unable to leave had been abhorrent, and he didn’t miss it in the slightest, but… he’d learned a lot about Snufkin during that time, not to mention that their little incestuous adventure had left him… with something.

Somehow, in just that short time, Snufkin carved himself a little place in the Joxter’s carefree heart in ways that not even his Mymble had been able to do, and Joxter often found himself wondering how his son was doing. It wasn’t that he’d fallen in _love_ or anything, he just found that… he cared a great deal about Snufkin. He was content traveling on his own, truly, but something in him wished to talk to his son again, and not in a “oh maybe we’ll meet again several years from now when we cross paths by accident” way.

No, somehow, he wasn’t happy with just that, and he simply wanted to see his son more frequently. It puzzled him sometimes, but the Joxter had never been one to question his own instincts and desires, so he just rolled with it like he rolled with everything the world threw at him with the same easy-going laziness he was known for. It had rarely failed him in the past, and it certainly wouldn’t fail him now.

So, to Moominvalley he went.  Moominvalley, where he knew his son lived practically 3/4ths of the year.

He better hurry. Moominvalley was still a long way, and spring was already nearing its end.

With a hop in his step, the Joxter continued on his way, whistling a merry tune that echoed over the landscape.

* * *

 

It was midsummer by the time the Joxter made it to Moominvalley. Bonfires lit the landscape as far as the eye could see, smoke rising into the night sky as people cheered and drank and partied. It was quite fun, and the Joxter found himself drifting closer to a large bonfire, feeling like he might enjoy a little merry-making after traveling with such single minded determination as he had for the past few months. He wasn’t usually all that interested in gatherings like these, but tonight he felt like having a good time.

Perhaps he’d run into Snufkin, too. Who knows?

Either way, he jovially took a bottle of booze that was offered to him by a very-drunk looking Hemulen, taking a swig and joining in with the songs the people around this particular bonfire were singing. Some of the songs he recognized, others he didn’t, but either way he was having fun, singing and dancing and laughing and joking with these strangers.

Joxter always did have a knack for inviting himself into gatherings he wasn’t necessarily supposed to be at. That, and the folks in Moominvalley were always exceptionally kind.

That probably had something to do with it too.

The night continued on, and Joxter started growing weary of all the festivities. It’d been fun while it lasted, but he didn’t truly know these people, and it was all sorts of overwhelming and noisy by now. He didn’t excuse himself as he slunk away, ignoring the very drunk people dancing around the fire. He was tired, and would very much like to find a nice, quiet tree to crawl into for the night. Perhaps he’d break into a house and sleep in a bed, though going through the effort to break a lock sounded like such a bother.

He yawned widely, receiving strange looks from the few people who wandered past him. Tch, probably had never seen a Mumrik yawn. That aside, he was looking out for sturdy yet comfy looking trees that would serve his needs, not really paying attention to where he was walking-

Until a big, white, hairy creature ran into him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t- Snufkin? Is that you my boy?”

Well, that sounded like someone he knew.

“I thought you’d know better than that, Moominpapa.” The Joxter grumbled jokingly. “Should I start calling you Moomin again?”

“Joxter!” Moominpapa exclaimed, surprise in his voice. “Fancy seeing you here! I didn’t think we’d run into each other like this- quite literally.” Moominpapa awkwardly fiddled with his hat, before holding out his hand as a greeting. “Forgive me for not recognizing you, old friend.”

“Not everyone can see as well in the dark as Mumriks.” Joxter shrugged, but took Moominpapa’s hand. “You’re forgiven.”

Moominpapa laughed. “Well, I do say Joxter, you ran into me as well.”

“Details, Moominpapa, details.” Joxter laughed right back. “I was just looking for a place to sleep, that is all.”

“Oh, are you now?” Moominpapa asked. “If you’re planning on staying in Moominvalley, you can have one of the guest beds in the house, you know.”

“That is a very nice offer, Moominpapa, but I’ll have to decline.” Joxter shook his head. A bed was nice and all, but if he was invited there was no fun in it. “Really now. You should know me better than that.”

“Of course, old friend.” Moominpapa chuckled. “That’s why I offered.”

“Wow. Rude.”

“Don’t sweat it, Joxter. I was simply joking.” Moominpapa looked very pleased with himself. “You are truly welcome, though. You can come by anytime you wish.”

The Joxter nodded, acknowledging the offer. He was already looking out again for suitable trees, walking along with Moominpapa for the time being. The silence was agreeable, but Moominpapa soon broke it again.

“What brings you to Moominvalley, Joxter? Not that I don’t like having you around, of course!” He quickly said, not wishing to offend. “It’s quite unusual for you to visit at all.”

“Nothing much, really.” The Joxter shrugged. “I’m looking for Snufkin, and I know he usually hangs around the valley this time of year.”

“Snufkin? Whatever for, Joxter?” Moominpapa asked, surprised. “I wasn’t under the impression that you needed him for anything.”

“Why, can’t a father wish to see his son every now and again?” Joxter huffed.

“Yes, yes, of course!” Moominpapa hurriedly spoke, before clearing his throat. “I just thought that… most Mumriks don’t spend very much time with their children after they reach adulthood, do they? With you lot being such a traveler folk, I can’t imagine it being a very high priority.”

“You’re right. Usually it isn’t.” Joxter agreed, his mind working a mile a minute to think up a believable lie. He could hardly tell Moominpapa that he’d fucked his own son the winter before, and that ever since he’d felt the need to seek him out again, whether it be for another round or just regular company. No, no that wasn’t something one could tell their friends, or anyone. Joxter may have hated rules, but he knew when and how to apply them to keep himself out of trouble.

“So?” Moominpapa raised an eyebrow, still waiting for the Joxter’s answer.

“Well,” the Joxter started, pretending to look at more trees, “I’ve just hardly been around him my entire life, have I? It’s not a crime to want to learn about my own son’s life, is it?”

That sounded believable enough, right?

It must have, because Moominpapa laughed in agreement, congratulating him on his willingness to invest his time into his son.

“I must say, Joxter, that’s not something I expected from you,” he said eyes crinkling jovially, “but I certainly won’t discourage it.”

“I’m glad you understand, old friend.” Joxter breathed out, relieved.

“You’re out of luck, though,” Moominpapa continued, an unreadable look on his face, “Snufkin set out to travel just this morning! Just a little camping trip to get away from the hubbub from the midsummer fest, I believe.”

Joxter slapped his own forehead. “How very Mumrik of him!” He sighed in exasperation.

“He does take after you, Joxter.” Moominpapa agreed, nodding his head. “I expect him to be back sometime this week, though. That boy likes being on his own, just like his father, but he rarely stays away for very long when it isn’t winter.”

“I see,” Joxter said, “I suppose I’ll have to stick around for a little while…”

“I am glad to hear it, Joxter. I do wish to hear what adventures you’ve been on, you know!” Moominpapa smiled, but it was quickly wiped away by a big yawn. “It is very late though. I think I’ll be retiring to bed soon. Are you sure you don’t want the guest bed in the house?”

Joxter shook his head. “No, but thank you Moominpapa. I’m sure I’ll find something else soon.”

“Suit yourself, Joxter.” Moominpapa shrugged. “I’ll see you around.” He said, before taking off in the direction of his home, lazily waving at the Joxter.

“See you around indeed.” Joxter hummed as he watched Moominpapa walk away in the corner off his eye as he inspected a nearby tree. It looked suitable enough to spend a night, thick, stable branches high enough up to be relatively safe.

Soon, Joxter scrambled up into the tree, claws digging in the bark as he climbed to the branch he’d picked out, and settled on it as he reached it. It was, indeed, as sturdy as he had hoped.

With a sigh, he placed his well-worn hat over his eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

 

The Joxter did enjoy his stay in the valley while waiting for Snufkin. Moominmama and Moominpapa were good company, as was their son, Moomin. Moomin was a curious troll, that was for sure, constantly asking about his travels, and intensely listening when he recounted a tale. The young Moomin was curious about his best friend’s father, and the Joxter had to laugh a bit at that. He barely was a father to Snufkin after all, wasn’t he?

Regardless, he indulged his friend’s son (and the young one’s friends, by extension). Moominpapa would sometimes chime in when it was a story that he was there for, and sometimes take over completely (which was more than fine, Joxter wasn’t used to this much talking!).

The only condition he had was that they left him alone when he didn’t actively seek out their company, which they accepted.

So, the following days were spent napping, hunting small critters, and telling stories to the young Moomin and his friends. A bit different than what he was used to, but relaxing nonetheless.

It was during one of the times he was recounting a story, telling the younglings about that one time he was almost crushed by a Booble, when a familiar tune from a familiar instrument reached his ears.

Harmonica.

Moomin sprang up, visibly excited. “Snufkin!” He yelled practically tripping over himself to get to the source of the sound; the bridge near moominhouse. The rest of his friends followed soon, albeit with a more contained enthusiasm.

The Joxter fondly watched them all go, blue eyes peeking from under his hat as he took his pipe from his coat, setting it alight and inhaling the comforting smoke, before getting up to meander over to the bridge himself.

There he was.

Snufkin.

Moomintroll was happily chattering away at Snufkin, no doubt talking about how glad he was his best friend was back- he hadn’t known the young Moomin for very long, but Joxter knew he cared a great deal about Snufkin, barely being able to conceal the longing, the _yearning_ in his eyes whenever the man in question was brought up.

Joxter had to wonder if that Moomintroll was in love with his son.

Eh, he didn’t care that much about that, honestly. It wasn’t important, anyway.

When he was almost at the bridge, he could barely hear the tail-end of a conversation Moomin was having with Snufkin, when his son caught his eye.

Joxter couldn’t identify the emotion that passed over Snufkin’s expression, but young Moomin had to have noticed it, because he cut himself off, glancing at the Joxter over his shoulder, before turning to Snufkin again.

“That’s right! Snufkin, your father visited us!” Moomin excitedly said, tail wagging. “He said he was here to see you, but since you were gone, he’s been telling us all about his travels instead!”

“I see.” Snufkin said, tone carefully neutral, keeping eye contact with the Joxter.

“Hello to you, Snufkin.” The Joxter said, grin on his face. “I’m quite happy to see you.”

“Papa,” Snufkin spoke, voice a little unsure now, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Oh um, should we leave you two be?” Moomin asked, sensing something in the air, and looking at the rest of his friends. “I’m sure you two have lost of catching up to do.”

Joxter considered it. It would be nice to talk to Snufkin as soon as possible, in private, preferably. Moomin was a nice boy, he would understand, and he was sure he’d make the rest leave too, but…

“Nah.” He decided, shaking his head. “You children go catch up first. You’ve been excited to see each other, right?” He laughed. “An old coot like me can wait. Besides, I’m certainly worn out from entertaining you younglings with my stories. I think I’ll take the rest of the day to myself.”

He stepped past Moomin, his friends, and Snufkin, idly waving to them. “If you need me, I’ll be napping in a tree somewhere.”

A subtle message, one Snufkin certainly understood.

The clamor of young people talking and playing reached the tree where he eventually perched himself. That was fine. He wanted Snufkin to have fun with his friends, they were more important than an absentee father in his opinion.

The Joxter could wait.

* * *

 

By the time Snufkin went to find him, the sun was setting.

The Joxter was smoking his pipe, puffing clouds of smoke into the air, when he heard a rustling sound at the bottom of the tree. The Joxter glanced down, watching Snufkin climb into the tree slowly. He didn’t acknowledge him, not quite yet, instead setting his eyes on the orange sky that was gradually getting darker as he continued pulling at his pipe.

A few moments later, Snufkin was sitting near him on a different branch, but still nothing was said.

Snufkin pulled out his own pipe, and proceeded to light it, inhaling deeply before releasing the smoke from his lungs.

Minutes passed, then an hour. The sun had completely sank below the surface, allowing the moon to shine through the night sky brightly.

An almost, but not quite, full moon.

Finally, Snufkin was the one to break the silence.

“Why are you here, papa?”

“To see you, of course.” The Joxter huffed.

He thought that was pretty clear.

“Yes, I know,” Snufkin said, somewhat annoyed, “but _why_?”

Huh.

Funny that. He didn’t really know himself. The Joxter thought about it. It had just been a feeling, hadn’t it? A weird feeling that he wasn’t accustomed to at all, a need to see his son again. A stray thought, whispering about how nice Snufkin was, how much he liked his company, how he wouldn’t mind spending more time with him. Thoughts, feelings, all so unlike what he was used to when it came to other people.

“Dunno,” he finally settled on, “just felt like it.”

The Joxter couldn’t see Snufkin’s face. He wasn’t looking at Snufkin, of course, so he didn’t see the boy’s eye roll. “That sounds completely unlike you, papa. I don’t think I believe that.”

“Well, it’s true.” The Joxter said, pulling his pipe out of his mouth. It was all smoked up now, so he put it away, finally looking at Snufkin, who’s expression was unreadable with the brim of his hat covering most of his face.

“Papa,” Snufkin finally looked up, eyes holding an emotion the Joxter couldn’t quite place, “don’t tell me, you’re here for- er, well-“ Snufkin coughed, looking away. “You know.”

“Hmm?” Joxter tilted his head, a little confused. “What’re you-“

“Oh for the love of-“ Snufkin sighed, putting his face in his hands. “Sex, papa. I mean sex.”

“Whu-?!” the Joxter nearly fell out of the tree as soon as Snufkin said it. “Snufkin, where’d you- how- but-“

“Papa, calm down, please.” Snufkin put a hand on Joxter’s shoulder, helping him find his balance again.

The Joxter took a moment to regain his composure, giving Snufkin a bewildered stare. “Snufkin, why’d you assume _that_?” he asked, completely flabbergasted. “I mean, if you want to, sure, but…”

Snufkin shrugged, pulling his hand away again, staring at the pale moon in the sky. “You’ve never shown much interest in me before, even after we met that first time, you know.” He said, sounding a bit forlorn. “It’s not in your character. I know. If it weren’t for Moomin I’d be the same, I suppose. I just figured that…” Snufkin paused, glancing at the Joxter. “Ah, well, never mind. Clearly I was wrong, papa. Sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.”

Joxter felt a little guilty. He hadn’t meant to make Snufkin feel as if he didn’t care, or only cared because they’d had a good romp earlier in the year. That wasn’t true at all!

He could see how one could come to that conclusion, though. Joxter wasn’t exactly known for his devoted nature. If anything, he’d usually much rather be left alone than actively seek someone else out, but…

“I’m sorry too, Snufkin.” He started, blue eyes downcast. “I know I haven’t been there for you at all. After I learned of your existence, I probably should’ve showed that I cared more. But I didn’t, because I didn’t even think about it.” His eyes flicked to Snufkin, who’s own brown eyes were reflecting the moon. “I think I started realizing it more after this winter for some reason. I promise I didn’t have any underlying reasons for seeing you, really. I just… wanted to see you again. That’s all.” He put his paw on Snufkin’s shoulder, patting it. “Again, I’m sorry if I made you feel that the only reason I cared was because we fucked.”

Snufkin exhaled sharply. “Language, papa!”

Despite himself, the Joxter had to giggle a bit at that. “Still don’t know why you’re such a sucker for swears. Here we are, having a moment, and-“ the Joxter snorted. “It’s really endearing, Snufkin.”

Snufkin huffed, embarrassed. “I just don’t like them, papa. It’s foul language.”

The Joxter laughed heartily. “That’s so adorable. Wittle Snufkin can’t handle his swears.” He teased. “Hilarious!”

“Cut it out, papa.” Snufkin grumbled. “It’s not funny.”

“Okay- okay, I’m sorry Snufkin.” Joxter chuckled. “I promise I’ll keep my language clean from now on.”

“Thank you. It’s appreciated.”

Silence settled between them again after that. It wasn’t completely comfortable, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, either. It was just the silence of the night.

“For what it’s worth, Snufkin,” Joxter said, after a few minutes, “I really do care, even if I’m bad at showing it.”

“I know,” Snufkin replied, “I just jumped to conclusions.” He turned to the Joxter, awkwardly spreading his arms for a hug. “All forgiven?”

The Joxter grinned, spreading his own arms. “All forgiven.”

They leaned forward and embraced, the Joxter letting out a happy purr. Snufkin really was a good son. It was a bit uncomfortable hugging each other while sitting on different branches though, so the Joxter leaned backwards, pulling Snufkin with him, who let out an undignified squeak before realizing what was going on, and allowing himself to settle on the branch the Joxter was sitting on.

 “You know, Snufkin,” the Joxter eventually said, a mischievous tone in his voice, “though I know I said it wasn’t what I was here for… I’d be up for a little horizontal tango. If it suits you, that is.”

Snufkin snorted, releasing the hug while laughing. “ _Really_ now, papa? After all we just said? Wow. I feel so appreciated, you perverted old man.”

“Come now son, you’re the one who put it on my mind!” The Joxter wheezed. “If anything, I’d say you’re the perverted one, Snufkin.”

Snufkin raised an eyebrow. “Yes, but you brought it up again.”

“Eh, maybe so.” Joxter stretched his body, laying an arm around Snufkin. “Whaddaya say, though? You up for it or not?”

“Perhaps I am. Perhaps I’m not.” Snufkin winked, getting up. “You’ll have to come by my tent if you want to find out…” he leaned closer, just for a moment, breathily whispering his following words.

“See you later, papa.”

With that, before the Joxter knew it, Snufkin was sliding out of the tree, and bolted away, presumably to his tent.

For a moment, the Joxter could only stare blankly at his running son, before a wicked grin made it onto his face.

So, a game was it, then?

The Joxter licked his lips, barking a wild laugh before scrambling off of the branch and down the tree himself.

if it was a game Snufkin wanted, well then-

The Joxter would play.

* * *

 

Days went by, and they didn’t stop their so-called game after that night. Whenever they got the chance, they would tease, rile one another up, do things that just barely didn’t cross the line- it wouldn’t do if anyone found out about their little game, after all- and then afterwards, when they got away from prying eyes and well-meaning friends, they would complete the dance they somehow had started, getting close, rutting, panting, delighting in the thrill of it all. Oh, if any of their friends found out about this, surely there would consequences- _awful_ consequences, but didn’t that just add to the excitement of it all?

The Joxter thought so, anyway, as he tasted the forbidden fruit that was his son.

Snufkin was holding his hands in front of his mouth, biting his own tongue as to keep quiet. Noises that could barely be muffled slipped past his lips anyway as the Joxter licked and sucked Snufkin’s dick with a shark-like grin on his face.

It was the middle of the day. Anyone could walk by Snufkin’s tent, which was set up nearby the bridge that led to moominhouse.

A risky location to do this sort of stuff indeed.

Nevertheless, the Joxter hadn’t had so much fun with sex in years, and happily purred as he lapped up Snufkin’s precum. The boy couldn’t stop squirming, face flushed red with his coat and shirt riding up high, exposing his trembling belly and heaving chest. His pants hadn’t even been removed, just pushed down far enough that the Joxter could comfortably sit in between his legs to have a taste, so to say.

The Joxter chuckled, running his paw over Snufkin’s dick to give his mouth a break. “Do you like that, Snufkin?” He asked, his own face a little red as he panted.

Snufkin nodded vigorously, pushing his hips forward into the Joxter’s face, desperate. One hand went to cover his eyes in embarrassment, the other still holding his mouth to keep the sounds to a minimum.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” the Joxter licked his lips, blue eyes flashing with mischief and lust. “You like it when I suck your _dick_ , Snufkin?”

Snufkin lifted his hand to glare at the Joxter, but quickly fell onto his back with a choked whine as the Joxter took his dick into his mouth again, whimpering as his nimble tongue dug into his foreskin.

Joxter had to say, his son was such a sight to behold. So pretty, so many adorable noises, muffled as they were, the way his body curled and undulated when the pleasure overwhelmed him- it was almost enough to cause the Joxter to come without touching.

Almost being the keyword.

With a final slurp, he pulled back, heaving himself to align with Snufkin’s face, who looked at him with a confused, yet aroused gaze.

“How about, hmm… a little something more, yes?” the Joxter said breathily, grinding his own hard dick and dripping pussy over his son’s genitals, pants having been undone ages ago. A clear message, in his opinion.

“Hmph-!” Snufkin rose to meet his father’s thrusts, shivering in pleasure. “Yes- yes please-“ he hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

Such a remarkable son he had.

The Joxter grinned, lining Snufkin’s dick up with his entrance. He’d like to take Snufkin for himself, but the boy hadn’t really warmed up yet to the whole vaginal penetration thing, so for now he was happy to be the catcher, so to say.

Or so he thought, until Snufkin interrupted him, pushing the Joxter off of him. “Wait-“ He huffed, eyes determined as they found the Joxter’s. “I-Inside me. Please.”

Joxter raised his eyebrow, questioning look on his face as Snufkin clambered on top of him. “You sure?” He asked, giving Snufkin the chance to change his mind. Sex was a fickle thing, and people changed their minds on it all the time. He didn’t mind swapping roles- hell, he was ecstatic that Snufkin would allow Joxter to fuck him, but not if this was a spur of the moment decision to prove himself to the Joxter.

“I’m sure.” Snufkin smiled, the determination not having left his eyes, though Joxter could sense the nervousness coursing through his son’s system.

The Joxter eyed Snufkin for another second, before meeting Snufkin’s smile with his own, pulling the boy down to give him a quick kiss. “Just relax. It’ll be fine.” He said, petting Snufkin’s hair. “Let me take care of you.”

Snufkin nodded, and allowed the Joxter to roll him over so he was under his dad again. His face was beet-red, but he didn’t allow himself to look away as the Joxter lined up once more, this time his own dick with Snufkin’s pussy.

The initial push caused Snufkin to flinch, to which the Joxter responded with a gentle shush, continuing to pet Snufkin’s hair with his free hand as the boy went rigid under him, eyes closed tightly and teeth worrying his lip, almost tearing it open. He made sure to go slow, to take his time while whispering sweet nothings, trying to calm Snufkin down.

It felt like centuries, but finally, he’d buried himself as deep as he could go, and by the Groke, he could hardly hold himself back. Snufkin was so tight. So warm. So wet.

So good. Like he was sliding into a tiny piece of heaven with his dick.

“There,” he panted out, gritting his teeth to keep a hold of himself, “I’m all the way in.”

Snufkin let out a low whine.

“You’re so big, papa. It’s so much.”

“I know, I know.” Joxter kissed Snufkin’s trembling lip, trying to coax him into relaxing. “Just let yourself feel it. Allow your body to take it. It’ll be okay.” He gently head-butted Snufkin in a Mumrik gesture of affection. “Just- just tell me when, alright? I’ll go slow.”

Snufkin nodded in affirmation, throwing his head back while trying to take deep, steadying breaths, purring all the while to calm himself down. The Joxter matched it with his own purr, low and rumbly, but comforting nonetheless.

Eventually, Snufkin’s chest stopped heaving so much, body much less tense than before. He was still trembling with nervousness, but it seemed like he had it under control now.

With a small whimper, he finally gave the Joxter his okay, burying himself into the Joxter’s chest much like the first time they did this, purring up a storm, body vibrating against the Joxter’s.

Joxter almost burst with how much he loved his son in that moment. How could anyone be this adorable, amazing, and wonderful at the same time?

With a happy moan, he pulled backwards, then slowly pushed forward again. then backwards. Then forward. Rinse, repeat.

Snufkin, was huffing, trying to hide his own moans. They were still only in a tent, after all. Too much noise would arouse suspicion, and oh, that was just about the last thing either of them wanted, to be interrupted while doing something as forbidden as this.

Well, they weren’t Mumriks for nothing, after all. Rules were meant to be broken, and Mumriks tended to be the ones breaking them.

Simple as that.

The Joxter captured Snufkin’s mouth with his own, speeding up his rhythm as much as he felt like Snufkin could take it. The boy was still so new to this, young body so sensitive to every little touch, craving it like one needed air-

There was a knock on the tree trunk near Snufkin’s tent.

Both of them froze at once, wild eyes darting to the tent’s opening, which had been zipped closed, sure, but-

“Snufkin? Are you there, Snufkin?”

Moomintroll. The younger one.

Snufkin looked at the Joxter with a panicked look, searching his father for an answer to the situation at hand, but the Joxter was only focused on Moomin’s presence, blue eyes narrowed, holding his breath. If the young Moomin came in, there was not much they could do, even claiming they had been napping together would be a flimsy excuse at best. Moomin wasn’t a dumb creature, no, he would notice, and he would realize what was going on.

All they could do was hope the young troll moved on, and soon.

There was movement outside the tent, and they both tensed. The Joxter could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and was afraid that if it went any faster, it would be audible to the young Moomin. It was an irrational fear, but he couldn’t help it, fur bristling, hair standing up straight.

Much to their mutual relief however, Snufkin’s closest friend decided that Snufkin wasn’t home. Mumbling something about how he must be out on his own again, or something along those lines. They strained their ears to listen for anything more, but aside from footsteps getting away further from the tent, nothing was heard.

Snufkin quite literally went slack with relief in the Joxter’s arms. “That was much too close.”

“That it was,” the Joxter agreed, “but it was exciting, wasn’t it?” he grinned, licking Snufkin’s ear.

Snufkin’s face flushed, and he let out a little whine.

The Joxter purred with delight, moving his hips again, drawing a moan out of the boy. “Better be quiet, Snufkin. He could still be around.”

“Papa, _please-_ “ Snufkin whimpered, before covering his mouth with his hands again, muffling his cute mewls as the Joxter thrust into him, with much more vigor than before. Though it had been scary to almost be caught, it only served to arouse him more, leaving him that much closer to the edge. He was having trouble holding in his own whines and grunts, so he pried away Snufkin’s hands from his mouth, opting to muffle them both by pushing their mouths and tongues together, lewdly and wetly exchanging kisses while the pleasure mounted, climbing higher and higher, coiling tighter in their bellies like a spring winding up-

The Joxter couldn’t help himself, coming inside Snufkin with a muffled yelp, losing himself in a flurry of warmth and pleasure, stars dancing in front of his vision like a storm in the middle of space, world narrowed to just himself and Snufkin-

He was snapped out of his reverie by a frustrated whine emitted by Snufkin. It took him a second, but realized the poor boy was still rock-hard, cut off from his own orgasm when the Joxter stilled inside of him.

Now, Joxter was a lazy person, but he wasn’t cruel, so although he may have liked to just pass out right then and there, he put forth one last effort, slithering a clumsy hand down to jerk Snufkin’s neglected dick. Lucky for him, it only took a few strokes before Snufkin was choking on his own breath, pussy clamping down on the Joxter’s already-spent cock.

With a huff, he pulled out, feeling overstimulated, and allowed himself to lay next to Snufkin as the boy shuddered through his orgasm. It was such a pretty sight, to see his Snufkin come so undone, all thanks to _him_. So pretty, so pretty…

Finally, Snufkin came down from his own high, and wordlessly cuddled into the Joxter.

Joxter understood the unspoken message. They would talk later. For now, they would probably nap, and when that was done, wash up, or at least make themselves look presentable again.

It was funny how, in such a short time, the Joxter had come to understand Snufkin so well. It was questionable, really, but then, who really cared? It only served them both well, and others didn’t notice, so there was no problem.

The Joxter refrained from shaking his head, unwilling to disturb his son. He forced his mind to calm down, willing to join Snufkin in the wonderful world of the dreaming.

He nestled himself until he was comfortable, pulling Snufkin closer, and dozed off.

* * *

 

Even after the almost-incident in the tent, they continued their game, more driven than ever. The most hilarious part was that none of the other residents in Moominvalley questioned anything, chalking the casual touches the Joxter and Snufkin shared as father-son bonding. Moomin even congratulated Snufkin for getting along so well with his father, and Moominpapa heartily commented on how the Joxter may have been good father material after all.

They could both only laugh at that.

And their game continued.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Foxyinferno321


End file.
